


Sunrise

by lokixjanesupportress



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011) RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixjanesupportress/pseuds/lokixjanesupportress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to enjoy watching the sunrise alone. But this time, someone else discovered his secret place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Thor nor any of the characters involved.
> 
> Also: I am not a native speaker, so many thanks to DanPhantomCrush for the language revision!

_I think of old times when I look in your eyes_

_Remember the days we walked hand in hand_

_Now you live your life like a sole survivor_

_A madman wandering the desert sand…_

_Wondering back to the summer of madness_

_Flying away through the sheltering sky_

_Wishing that somehow we could remain ageless_

_But days get shorter as years roll by…_

_(Eric Norlander; Fly)_

* * *

The first rays of the morning light were spreading slowly across the landscape when he finally reached his most beloved place. A place that no one else knew. A place where he would not be found, and where no one would seek him.

_Their place._

However, as the lower branches of the trees moved back, Thor recognized that his secret had been revealed. He was not alone, as he wished. Full of rage, he set off towards the stranger. But his quick steps, nearly silent, slowed as he crossed the soft carpet of moss. This person...

As if aware of Thor's presence, the stranger turned slightly, and smiled over his shoulder. The backdrop of the rising sun cast his face in shadow.

"I knew where to find you, brother." The voice that drifted over was quiet, comforting.

Thor walked over, stopping close by the other man.

"It's you… ?" It was a pointless question.

"What do you think?" The stranger turned fully and looked straight into Thor's eyes. But his features were hardly perceptible, still blurred by the rays of light coming from behind.

Thor caught the stranger's arm and turned him. Even if he already guessed, even if there was no mistake in what he would see. And _still_ , Thor couldn't hide his surprise as that face came into the light.

The same eyes that once reflected hatred and cold detachment were now observing him with keen interest and enthusiasm. They were not hiding behind a wall made of streaming thoughts and doubts, behind the barrier made of trickery and illusion. They were honest like they used to be, exactly as in the time when they had belonged to a child.

"Loki…" It was more of a breath than a voice. Thor didn't know what to say. He wanted to smile back, but his tightening throat would not allow it.

"Would you watch the sunrise with me?" Loki whispered, and turned back to the beckoning light.

Thor nodded silently and turned to look as well. Suddenly he felt so much younger, freed from all worries. He recalled those moments when they used to stand here as children. They would sometimes hold hands back then, fascinated by the delicate dance that the stars and the sun, the sea and the wind, would share.

A fleeting touch distracted Thor from his thoughts. He turned for a moment to look at his brother, then held his hand firmly. It was as cold as ever.

The sun beams and clouds, coming and going, had shown them all the beautiful hues of another unique dawn. Loki loosened his grip and let go. He looked at his brother once again. Thor recognized sorrow and pain in his apologetic eyes.

"I have to go, brother."

"No, Loki."

Thor opened his eyes. He observed the ceiling arches above. But just for a little while, until his view became blurred with tears.

"No, Loki…"

* * *

 

_Time slips away – over before it's done_

_And I haven't changed much more than anyone_

_Oh I can see, I can see_

_Time will fly away from me, away from me_

_It's gotten out of hand, out of reach_

_I walk long along the coast, 'cross the beach_

_Into the sunset…_

_(Eric Norlander; Into the Sunset)_


End file.
